


Just a Normal Work Day

by underscoredom



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breakfast, Implied Relationships, M/M, evil never gets in the way of love, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shares his plans for the day with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Normal Work Day

When Steve leaves the kitchen, he is carrying a mug of coffee and a plate piled with a muffin and donuts. Tony and Clint had sniggered at him when he was grabbing for food. They knew who he was going to have it with; everyone did. Steve supposes he should consider himself lucky that Director Fury hasn’t found it necessary to intervene, although Coulson has been hanging out at the mansion more often.

 

Loki is already dressed in his armor, fiddling with the buckles when he returns. Loki looks up as Steve enters, his lips curving to a grateful smile at the plate being handed to him. He sits on the bed, placing the plate on the bed. He takes a muffin and bites into it.

 

"Leaving already?" Steve asks, sitting himself on the floor for better access to the donuts. He puts the coffee down beside him and leans against the bed, looking up at Loki.

 

"Unfortunately. Evil plans have to be thwarted, I'm afraid," Loki explains. Steve grins as he dips his donut in his coffee.

 

"I thought that was our job."

 

"Doom's latest plan is juvenile and beneath your troubles. It also interferes with my own plans, so it'll be-- what is it that Midgardians say-- akin to hitting two birds with one stone." Loki replies once he finishes his muffin. He doesn't hesitate to grab for one of the donuts.

 

"Or, you could just give me the details and leave the rest to the Avengers," Steve suggests. Loki raises an eyebrow, already giving his opinion on what he thought of that.

 

"The two of you do tend to destroy half of town."

 

"As if your team does not."

 

"C'mon," Steve insisted, wrapping his fingers around Loki's arm, thumb tracing circles. "You deserve a little break. We nearly did just catch you yesterday." Loki smirks.

 

"Yes. Nearly. Let's keep it that way."

 

Loki stands and Steve follows him. He swats away Loki's hands, which have started fiddling with his buckles again, and fixes them himself. Tony once asked him how he didn't have a hard time taking them off, given how complicated they looked. Unfortunately for Tony, Thor had been there and had not thought it beneath him to smack Tony on the head for asking that. Not that Steve would have answered. But, he has given spent enough time with Loki to know his way around his clothes.

 

"Thank you," Loki says as Steve runs his hands along his shoulder pads. Steve cups his face and leans forward to kiss him, licking the crumbs along his lips.

 

"Have a good day," Steve says when he pulls back, smiling back. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." Loki laughs.

 

"A little bit late for that, Captain." Just before Loki disappears, he smirks and adds, "Don’t worry, darling, I’ll try not to get home too late tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship after months of being frustrated at the lack of material, in comparison to other ships. I also promised Alek I'd write him a Loki!Peggy fic but I've only just begun and I feel bad, so have this in the meantime, bb.


End file.
